The Sacred Gems
by Mizuinu
Summary: *Sequel to Amber Meets Sapphire* After the end of TLH Arumat's life-clock continues to click onto his end. A new journey begins for him, Myuria and two "involuntary" volunteers to find his cure. Arumat/Myuria Albel/Nel
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**--------------------------  
**

After Nox Obscurus was destroyed the tripulants of the Calnus all went separate ways. While Edge and Faize were lost, Lymle went back to Lemuris to continue with her studies of symbology, Reimi returned to Earth to represent Captain Edge Maverick, Bacchus returned to his wife on En II, and on Roak; Meracle stayed with Mrs. Eleyna and Sarah returned to her enclave.

Before they separated, Myuria and Arumat parted with sour goodbyes. The Eldarian went back to his people just like he had promised to do, with his head held high, his companions avenged. Myuria, although she understood that he needed to go back to the Eldarians, had tried to convince him to accompany her in her search for his cure. Arumat would have none of it and so they fought and bid each other goodbye.

When Arumat returned to his people, he was greeted with cheers and promotions for his rank in the military. However at the mention that the Eldarian people were going to let go of their technology, he decided he would live his last few years, months or weeks exploring other planets. And so he left to live out what little life he had left on his own.

Myuria had returned to En II and though she was angry at Arumat, she started her research on his disease. Hope shining brightly in her eyes that she could one day find the way to save the man she had fallen for in such a short time. After a few years of having come up with nothing, she ran towards the sanctuary in blind desperation. Memories of him flooding the sacred grounds, the jewels that resided within responded to the young woman's sorrow. Light flooded every inch of En II.

___________

Alotta people been wondering about how come Arumat is still alive and kicking after the ending of TLH. My guess is, he's dying, yes. But the fact that he could fight so well at the end and throughout the game means his deadline is not quite close. So im thinking it's like a extremly slow cancer, which will eventually snuff him out. Atleast that's what i think. In my universe, he still got like 5-10 years left of life in him, dont know bout anyone else's though XD . It's been a while :3 please submit reviews if you desire a real chapter :3.


	2. Search

**Chapter 1: Search**

___________________________

Myuria broke down in the Sanctuary, exhausted and broken. She had let Arumat down. For all she knew he was already dead. She hadn't found a cure and she had left him alone. Her sorrow leaked out of her in waves that rippled throughout the sanctuary.

The Sacred gems responded to her feelings and shined brightly once more. The Sacred gem of Might floated towards her and it reflected an image of Arumat in it's core.

Myuria gasped. "Arumat!!!" The man inside the gem looked all around himself, looking for the one who called out to him. "Can you hear me? It's Myuria!"

The image's eyes widened and he seemed to be yelling out something. But no sound came from him and his image slowly faded. Myuria grabbed hold of the gem and it shone her to blindness. The gem floated above high, her sisters joined her and collided with each other. A bright light shined throughout the Sanctuary as a beast of silvery hair, legs seemingly made of glass and wings of solid gold stood before her. The gem of Love encrusted into it's chest, the gem of Courage on it's back, 'Wisdom' shone on its forehead and 'Might' resided in its jaws.

"You who seeks knowledge…" Its thundering voice came forth as it bared it's fangs at Myuria. "What is it that you truly seek?" Shining red eyes stared down the Morphus.

The beast radiated with power that made Myuria shake to her very core, but at the possibility of extracting knowledge about Arumat's disease from the gems she steeled herself and stood up. "I want to save the man that you showed me earlier. I want to save him without destroying his body."

The gem of Wisdom shone and the beast spoke once more. "The Morphus know how to cure nearly any disease. If you want the man to be saved, why not use their methods?"

"He will have none of it. He's a fighter and wishes to live his life as he is." Myuria felt her chances at saving Arumat dwindling.

This time, the gem of Love shone brightly. "Her love is true my sisters, please I beg of you, lend her your knowledge!" All the gems on the beast started to shine and a single voice spoke to the Morphus.

"The Sacred Gems have consented to lending you our strenght. But in return, you must help save the planet that will save this man." The beast flapped it's gold wind, blasting a gust towards Myuria.

"Ungh!" She had to yell over the wind, she could hardly hold on to herself. "A Planet?!"

"Yes. Now go. I will go to this man and wait with him for you. You must hurry. I sense death's cold grip upon his soul. Not even we can predict when he will cease to live." And with that, the giant beast disappeared in a flash of light.

Myuria sat there in the empty Sanctuary, the words of the gems sinking in. 'Arumat… is going to die soon…?' She shook her head. 'Not if I can help it… I have to hurry' She dashed for Centropolis.

________________

Giotto stood in 'Ex's chamber, as most of the time, pondering many things when Myuria barged in. "Giotto! I need a ship now!"

The sudden outburst caught him by surprise but he quickly straightened and kept a leveled head. "I'm afraid I need a valid excuse before I can give you one?"

"Look, if I don't hurry and get out of here I cant save someone I love. So please Giotto, could you trust me in this one?" The small, pale man looked at the taller woman and sighed.

"Well… I guess this one time I can let you slide without a proper explanation." Myuria smiled and hugged him tight then proceeded to dash to the docks. Giotto blushed a pretty pink to his cheeks. Ex chuckled at the scene. "What is it that you find funny Ex?" Giotto stared at the strange lights of Ex, awaiting a response.

"The gems are up to no good." Ex chuckled once more while Giotto remained puzzled.

________________

Arumat was currently in a dusty, mostly dessert-like planet. He stood over a soldier that shook in fear before him. Not too far away he heard a scream and he looked at the man under him. "Is that a friend of yours?" The man hastily nodded his head and Arumat took off in the direction. "Hmph" 'The kid must've rubbed off on me.'

When he arrived at the scene, a giant silver haired beast that resembled a wolf towered over a cowering man. The beast's legs were glass-like and it had gold wings. Arumat quickly dashed towards the beast and warped behind it to blindside it. But before he could, it wrapped it's long steel tail around him, squeezing tight for him to drop his scythe. Arumat refused to let go of his weapon until he began to feel dizzy from lack of air. When he released his blades, it loosened its grip on him enough so that he could breathe. As soon as he caught his breath he yelled at the man. "Run! Now!" The fearful man stood up and ran for all he was worth.

Arumat hung his head. 'This is it huh…' After a few minutes of being wrapped in the steely beast's tail he began to wonder why it didn't finish him off, it just stood there in a battle stance, with him wrapped in its grip. "What… are you?"

"We are the sacred games of the Sanctuary" The beast responded without moving it's mouth or looking at him. Arumat's eyes widened.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the sanctuary then?" The beast roared a thunderous howl.

"We move destiny forward. The fate of a planet is in yours and our hands. For now we shall wait in quiet for the last member of this time." The wolf-like beast lied down on it's belly and released Arumat beside it. "Do not stray."

Arumat looked around and saw nothing but dessert storms. "Hmph, there's nowhere to go to."

____________________

"Myuria to Eldar's command center, do you read me?" Myuria stared at her ship's communications system for a few seconds before attempting to communicate again.

"Myuria to Eldar's command center, do you read me?!" Silence greeted her once more. She sighed and imputted a different comunication code.

"Myuria to Earth's command center. Do you read me?" She rested her forehead against the pannel after a few seconds of silence.

" This is Earth speaking. Identify yourself" The Morphus jolted upright and quickly responded.

"This is Myuria Tionysus of the Morphus. I wish to ask you about the position of the former Eldarian Battleship Commander, Arumat P. Thanatos." Her heartbeat beatted faster and faster by the second.

"Any and all information about any personnel, be it Earthling or Eldarian is clasified and cannot be given without the propper authorization." Myuria slumped into her seat once more and hung her head in defeat. Noises in the communicator attracter her attention and her eyes lit up at a familiar sight.

"This is Commander Kenny speaking. To what do we owe the honor of receiving a visit from one of our planetary heroes?" The commander smilled at the Morphus kindly and bowed to her.

Myuria bowed back. "Commander Kenny, i need to find one of those heroes who you speak so fondly of." Myuria's eyes shone brightly with hope. "Would you grant me the authorization to know where the former Eldarian Battleship Commander, Arumat P. Thanatos is?" She had to take a breath after finishing.

"Of course. After the disbanding of the Eldarian fleets he came to Earth, saying he needed something to do, and that peace didnt work for him. He wasnt the only one though. Many young Eldarians have joined Earth's forces. He quickly received a mission to a recently discovered planet on the far reaches of the universe.

Myuria groaned in frustration. "Of _all_ the places he could've been, it _had_ to be the ends of the world didn't it?" The commander chuckled at the Morphus expresion."Thank You, Commander." She finally smiled. "That would be all."

"Earth is glad to be of service to her allies." Kenny saluted her with a hand to his forehead. Myuria set a speedy course to the recently discovered planet and warped out of Earth's vecinity.

___________________________

Phew. I dont know the script for Arumat's ending so please bare with me.


	3. Persecution

Chapter 2: Persecution

_____________________

The coordinates she had received from Earth had been precise to the rotation and transition of the new planet. In a few days Myuria arrived on it's dessert-like surface.

"Styx huh..." The odd planet's name left a bad taste in her mouth. She looked all around and cursed her lack of visibility. She tried the year old ear-piece she had kept in case she could have some use for it.

"Arumat… It's Myuria, can you hear me?" She hesitated, scared to find he wasn't alive anymore.

"Pretty loud but n-t very --ear, Myuri-." Came the static disrupted voice of Arumat. "So --u're the las- one."

"Last one?" She shook her head. "Where are you?"

"Stay –-ere you ar-. T-is thi-- is hea---- --war- --u."His voice died out in static.

"Arumat? I can't understand you...!" Myuria looked all arround at the sound of a loud roar coming from afar and crashing feet pounding closer and closer.

The sight of the wolf-like beast jumping out of the sandstorms, wings expanded to catch some air, was a magnificent one, but it went by unnoticed as Myuria concentrated on the small form it carried upon it's back. Arumat kneeled on it's hide, one hand grabbing on to it's fur while the other had a tight grip on his scythe, half it's weight resting on his back.

As soon as the beast reached Myuria, Arumat jumped off it's back and landed swiftly on the sandy ground. He stood before her in a casual stance. He stared at her, resting his scythe on his shoulder. She shook her head at him. "As barbaric as always. Only you could possibly think of riding a sacred beast like that."

"Hmph. You haven't changed much either." His words sounded rough and uncaring but his eyes said a whole different story. He drove his scythe's many blades onto the ground, it's handle standing for when he would pick it up again. He strode forward and stood closer to her. "It's been a while..." Warm amber stared into the depths of misty sapphire. Myuria looked down, tears stung her eyes and she threw herself on him, hugging him tight.

"It's been too long you idiot…" Arumat cringed and bit his lip to keep a groan from escaping his lips. Myuria noticed how tense he was and when she pulled away to look at him she noticed the dark bruises that marked his body. He had one creeping up the side of his neck and another on his left side. She traced the darkened skin gently and Arumat looked away. Myuria got a determined look. "Sacred gems, please, tell me what I have to do."

"Get in the vessel." The beast stood tall and it started charging it's body up. The Eldarian picked up his scythe and after that neither he nor Myuria wasted any time climbing on to her ship and locking up. "I'm sending you forward in time. Find me there and save the planet that has given me a home. In return my future self will cure your ill body, son of Eldar."

"Wait, if your future self can cure him, why don't you just do it now?" Myuria got an agitated look. The beast was glowing now.

"I don't have the power at the moment to do such a feat. But by the time you arrive there, I probably will. Once you are healed, ask me to send you back in time. If you stay there for too long, Time could start to warp in itself and many things could happen again. And 'The Missing Procedure' could come back." Myuria gasped and Arumat's eyes widened in rage. "Finish your quest quickly and come back, if you die in the other side, it would be the same as if you never came back so it is imperative that you both survive." Before they could ask anything else, the beast exploded in a bright glow then the blast sucked itself back in. commencing a black hole. All Arumat saw before they were swallowed by the dark abyss was the four gems floating around an odd sort of stone gate structure that had been hidden by the sandstorms.

__________________

Arumat woke up to the smell of fire and smoke. He jolted awake and quickly unbuckled his seat belt. He ran to Myuria's side and kneeled beside her, gently holding her chin up. When she fluttered her eyes open, he sighed in relief and unbuckled her. Fire was creeping into the ship and he had to get them both out of there fast. He noticed the outside of the ship was covered in snow, so it was safe to assume they were in a planet. He carried Myuria bridal style, out of the ship, but not before strapping his scythe and her staff onto his back.

What he saw outside was not what he wanted to see. He came face to face with angry knights and a snowy mountain town. The knights pointed their spears menacingly at the fighter. Myuria, now more alert, squeezed Arumat's shoulder to let him know she could walk and he let her down. She unstrapped her staff and his scythe from his back as he stood his ground against the guards.

The knights were cautious and didn't approach the duo more than required. When Arumat received his scythe, he jerked the weapon into a spin in a 'Bloodstorm Revolution' fashion; destroying every bit of rock that separated the knights from him. The guards jumped away in order to avoid being sliced to bits by the deadly blades of the warrior, opening a way to run between them and the burning ship.

"Don't hurt them Arumat!" He grabbed Myuria by the arm and pulled her with him as he ran away from the knights. Once they were out of the place where they had been cornered they ran through the snow covered streets. There were guards everywhere. Every time they got too close Arumat had to dispense a show of strength to scare away the guards. '_It's much harder just scaring them and running than actually taking them down!_' Arumat's irritation grew by the second. He wasn't a coward that ran away!

They both ran as fast as their feet could carry them. Myuria took a turn through an alley when she thought the guards weren't looking and came face to face with a much stronger looking warrior. The man wore hardly any armor. Just a shoulder guard on his right shoulder, a steel cell collar with the remains of a chain and a gauntlet on his left arm. He wore a purple mid-riff, a matching sarong along with a pair of leggings. On his right hand he gripped a katana. His hair was black on the roots and near the ends it turned blond. Two braids started at the crook of his neck and reached to the end of his spine. The man bore deadly ruby eyes on Myuria. "Think you can wreck my town and get away with it?" Arumat ran into the alley after Myuria and took up his battle stance before the lithe warrior. "Is it a new fashion to crash on people's towns now?"

"I assume you're the alpha dog around here." Amber clashed with ruby as both warriors stared each other down.

"You could say that. If you must know I am the captain of the Dragon brigade and the Black brigade. But I suppose you're not locals so you probably don't know what that is." The captain smirked as he crouched low, right leg stretched forward and left leg stretched back, taking his battle stance.

"What do you want with us?!" Myuria pointed her electricity charged staff at the black-blonde man.

"The king wishes to speak with you. After all you can't just crash-land on our town and run away like nothing happened. Who knows how many of our people could've died in your endeavor." The knights had now caught up with them and they were trapped between the deadly captain and the numerous troops.

"Myuria, stay behind me at all times." Myuria nodded and grabbed hold of his belt with white-knuckled grip. She chanted soft words to her staff, blue symbols surrounding her and a volley of electricity paralized the steel-clad soldiers. Arumat took this opportunity to lunge at the lithe warrior, pulling Myuria with him. He parried Arumat's multi-bladed scythe with his katana and Arumat grabbed Myuria's hand. At this Myuria released his belt and he pushed her back, away from the troops and their captain. "Run!"

"What the hell are you doing you ido-" Myuria's mouth was covered with a white cloth and she whited out.

Arumat glanced back at the sound of her muffled scream and paled as he saw Myuria faint into the arms of a young fuchsia haired woman. "Myuria…!" He tried to run towards her but the swift captain brought down on Arumat his blade, making the Eldarian block. In his desperation, Arumat stopped attacking and tried to see where the kidnapper took Myuria, to no avail. The captain controlled Arumat's movements and lead him towards his troops. Corralled once more, Arumat was pummeled till he fell unconscious by the hoards of knights. By the time the captain looked at what his opponent had been trying to stare at, there was nothing there. He balanced his blade on his shoulder. "Hmph, i was sure i saw that aquarian wench."

___________

I'm pretty sure there must be some people out there who know who these two are.


	4. Ally

Myuria awoke to the sound of a fire. When her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she made out the shape of a woman standing on the other side of the room.

A quiet shuffle told her someone was there. "So, you're finally awake," a young woman with jade eyes said with a slight smile.

"What do you want with me…?" She regarded the female spy cautiously.

The woman chuckled. "Nothing. Just thought I'd help someone in trouble."

"That's awful kind of you. But highly unlikely. There must be something that interests you for you to risk your life saving me." Myuria sat up and looked at the woman straight in the eye and was surprised to see complete sincerity.

Jade eyes lit up with a smile. "I know it's hard to believe. If you do need a reason… let's just say your situation reminds me a lot of some really good friends of mine… which are gone now…" The spy looked down at her breath coming out of her in puffs with a sad look in her eyes. She shook her head and blinked her eyes a bit. "I'm sorry I couldn't rescue your guardian…"

"Guardian…?" Myuria stared, confused. Then something clicked in her mind. "Arumat! Where is he?!"

"So that's his name. He's being held captive by the city of Airyglyph." Nel straightened and went about picking up berries and random accessories and packet them in a duffle bag. "Speaking of names, mine's Nel Zelpher." Nel extended a hand to Myuria, expression enigmatic.

Myuria hesitated for a few seconds, meeting the other woman's eyes evenly. "Myuria." She smiled at the familiar gesture and shook hands with her. "Arumat isn't my guardian. He's my…" Myuria trailed off; she didn't know what to identify Arumat as. Sure they shared as much as a related couple, but she wasn't sure if that's what he thought.

At the sign of discomfort Nel cleared her throat to get the older woman's attention. "Regardless, if you want to save him, we need to act now. The penalty for destroying the city is death."

____________________

Arumat stood in front of a cheering crowd. His hands were tied behind his back, bound by thick, heavy ropes. A noose hung around his neck.

"'_Don't hurt them',_ she says. That woman sure has cost me a few lifetimes." A fierce scowl etched his face as he glared at the so called 'Inquisitor'. Apparently, the man had become famous for his live inquisitions and executions. The people cheered, thirsty for blood and excitement. Despite his experience in the ways of war, he found it mildly disgusting. He held his head up high in honor to his prideful race. 'At least… I have the satisfaction of having been called a son of Eldar…' Arumat closed his eyes. His ear-piece suddenly beeped.

"Arumat! You can't give up!" Myuria's voice resounded in his ear. He opened his eyes once more and immediately recognized the two heads of pink hair in the crowd. He scowled yet again at the sight of Myuria's kidnapper, though Nel smirked haughtily at him.

"You got any bright ideas?" Arumat had a bored look on his face till the Inquisitor decided it was time to begin the torture and slashed his whip across the Eldarian's back. Arumat cringed and groaned in pain.

"You're not gonna tell us anything about your ship? How bout' where you from? Greeton? Aquaria?!" The Inquisitor used a mocking voice.

Only silence ensued.

"Well, fine then! We're just gonna hang you and then torture your little girl!" The Inquisitor said with a cackle.

At this Arumat stood on his left leg, rising his right one high above and bringing it down on the Inquisitor's head. The force of the attack sent the unruly man to the floor. However, he quickly started crawling towards the lever that would plummet Arumat to his death.

"You prick…!" He hissed as he struggled to grab the lever. He stretched out his arm and when he finally got a hold of it he stared at the Eldarian in the eyes. "Die, you bastard!"

"Flying Guillotine!" Nel's voice brought all eyes upon her as she locked both her knifes together by their hilts, then she threw them with a spiral motion, creating a disc of blades.

They spun with lethal speed in Arumat's direction. The devastating attack flew over his head, cutting the rope before it could become taut. He dropped to the ground below the platform as Myuria ran to him.

She grabbed his scythe from between the Inquisitor's belongings; apparently he had wanted to keep it for future tortures. She quickly helped him to his feet and ran towards another alley. Nel was quick behind them, but stopped suddenly and turned around to block the alley's entrance with a symbol.

Revolving blue circles appeared before her as ice materialized on the ground and expanded upward until it created a solid barrier of thick ice.

Nel whispered a soft "Deep Freeze" as the spell finished. They all breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of having avoided an all out chase but continued to walk between buildings as fast at a quick pace.

Nel produced a knife and cut Arumat free of his bounds. As soon as she did, in less than a second's time, she found her face pressed against a wall with her arm twisted painfully to her back. "Agh! This is the thanks I get for saving you?!"

"Why did you kidnap Myuria?" His hold softened enough so that it didn't hurt her, but still restrained her effortlessly.

"I didn't kidnap her, I was rescuing her…!" she responded, looking at him coldly.

After a few seconds passed Arumat released his steely grip reluctantly. "Why?"

Nel grunted and caressed her shoulder tenderly to relieve her pain. "I'd like to know too. Call it déjà vu." She smiled at them both.

"That's hardly a valid excuse." Arumat wouldn't let his guard down with the woman. He stood firmly between the spy and Myuria, despite her displeased expression.

"Look, I met two very good friends, much like you two, who crash-landed in our planet and brought a load of trouble with them." Their eyes widened in understanding. This woman had met people from advanced civilizations and seemed to know enough of them. Had Earth failed to pass the UP3? Or did it simply not exist _when_ever they were?

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me, Albel, and our leaders. They're the only people who know everything about the crash-landing and what's really happening out there in space." Myuria breathed in after having heard the good news.

"Anyway, let's get out of here for now." Nel trudged her way through the snow to the entrance of the city. The uproar had the guards dealing with the townsfolk and the unusual trio left the gates undisturbed.

When they were almost off the bridge and out of the cold town, Nel stopped and looked back.

A single dark figure stood between the gates. Nel smiled fondly at the figure and waved at it to come to them. The figure complied and crossed the bridge at an arrogant, leisurely pace. As it approached them, Arumat tensed when he identified the person as the captain that had attacked shortly after their arrival. Arumat took his scythe off his back and opened its blades, ready for battle.

Nel looked at Arumat and coolly held her hand over his scythe. "He's of no harm."

Arumat glared daggers at the fuchsia haired woman and scoffed, temper rising quickly.

Nel smiled at the captain once more. "Albel, it has been a long time." The lithe warrior smirked at the woman and rested his heavy gauntlet on the hilt of his blade.

"Still pushing your nose where it doesn't belong, Zelpher?" Nel let the snide comments slide, having dealt with the cocky man for a long time.

"You know we're the only ones that should be dealing with people like them. Fayt didn't want the knowledge of outside civilization to be known to our people." Albel looked away and sighed, annoyed.

"Yea, yea, I know," he said dismissively. "Still, they landed on my town and very possibly killed a few villagers. You're telling me I should leave them unscathed?" Ruby eyes burned holes into the taller of the aliens.

Arumat stepped forward, scythe at the ready. "Is that a threat?"

Nel stepped in front of Albel and brought up her arms. "I ask for your tolerance. His tongue may be snippy but he's got a point. You could've hurt many innocent people."

There was few seconds of guilty silence from the outlanders before a loud screech of metal scrapping against metal resounded in the air.

"They don't belong here." Albel's flaming ruby eyes flared as he unsheathed his sword. Before Nel could do anything the black-blonde dashed forward, point of sword outstretched, and brought down the blade on Myuria.

_______________________________

My goodness that was a long chappie T.T I hope everyone's enjoying TSG as much as I am :3 THANKS SO MUCH to Final Hikari for editing this chappie for me! I'm so hopeless T.T I hope to learn a lot from her vocabulary XD oh and as for your questions my friend; I don't know what albel's stance resembles and I meant he was gonna rest his gauntlet on the hilt of his sword. He always does that in the game and he looks great when doing so :3

Ahhh I hope to get lots of reviews to get me animated for the next chappie. *wink* *wink*


End file.
